worldofwarcraftfandomcom_et-20200215-history
General achievements
General achievements are rewarded for completing random objectives not associated with questing, exploring, PvPing, or going dungeon crawling, and covers such whimsical achievements as obtaining a companion or getting a hair cut. Also covered is the purchasing of some rather expensive items like Haris Pilton's , the rings from Dalaran that have a Teleport: Dalaran spell, and the mounts. } || || Visit your class trainer when you are at least level 40 and activate your Dual Talent Specialization. || |- | || || Fall 65 yards without dying. || |- | || || Loot || |- | || || Loot || |- | || || Loot || |- | || || Loot || |- | || || Loot || |- | || || Loot || |- | || || Loot || |- | || || Read the volumes of "The Schools of Arcane Magic" found in Dalaran listed below. The Schools of Arcane Magic - Introduction The Schools of Arcane Magic - Conjuration The Schools of Arcane Magic - Enchantment The Schools of Arcane Magic - Necromancy The Schools of Arcane Magic - Abjuration The Schools of Arcane Magic - Divination The Schools of Arcane Magic - Illusion The Schools of Arcane Magic - Transmutation | and Reward: |- | || || Drink 25 different types of beverages. || |- | || || Equip . || |- | || || Purchase a , , , or in Dalaran. || |- | || || Reach level 10. || |- | || || Reach level 20. || |- | || || Reach level 30. || |- | || || Reach level 40. || |- | || || Reach level 50. || |- | || || Reach level 60. || |- | || || Reach level 70. || |- | || || Reach level 80. || |- | || || Reach level 85. || |- | || || Slay 15 in 3 minutes. || |- | || || Slay the following pests. | |- | || || Show the critters of Azeroth and Outland and how much you /love them. | |- | || || Show more critters of Azeroth how much you /love them. | |- | || || The Cataclysm has brought more critters to Azeroth. You must /love them too. | |- | || || Obtain a from in Dalaran. || |- | || || Obtain a : or a : . || |- | || || Obtain a from in Dalaran. || |- | || || Obtain a from in Dalaran. || |- | || || Obtain a camel mount in Uldum (with just one hump). || |- | || || Obtain 10 mounts || |- | || || Obtain 25 mounts. || |- | || || Obtain 50 mounts. || and Reward: |- | || || Obtain 100 mounts. || and Reward: : : |- | || || Obtain a vanity pet. || |- | || || Collect 15 unique vanity pets. || |- | || || Collect 25 unique vanity pets. || |- | || || Collect 50 unique vanity pets. || and Reward: |- | || || Collect 75 unique vanity pets. || and Reward: |- | || || Equip a item in every slot, minimum required item level of 187. Head, Neck, Shoulder, Cloak, Body, Waist, Legs, Feet, Wrist, Hands, Left Ring, Right Ring, First Trinket, Second Trinket, Weapon, and Ranged || |- | || || Equip an item in every slot, with a minimum item level of 213. Head, Neck, Shoulder, Cloak, Body, Waist, Legs, Feet, Wrist, Hands, Left Ring, Right Ring, First Trinket, Second Trinket, Weapon, and Ranged || |- | || || Equip a item in every slot, with a minimum item level of 333. Head, Neck, Shoulder, Cloak, Body, Waist, Legs, Feet, Wrist, Hands, Left Ring, Right Ring, First Trinket, Second Trinket, Weapon, and Ranged || |- | || || Equip an item in every slot, with a minimum item level of 359. Head, Neck, Shoulder, Cloak, Body, Waist, Legs, Feet, Wrist, Hands, Left Ring, Right Ring, First Trinket, Second Trinket, Weapon, and Ranged || |- | || || Win a greed roll on a or better item above item level 185 by rolling 100. || |- | || || Win a need roll on a or better item above item level 185 by rolling 100. || |- | || || Buy 7 additional bank slots. || |- | || || Visit a Barber Shop and get your hair cut. || |- | || || Learn the apprentice riding skill. || |- | || || Learn the journeyman riding skill. || |- | || || Learn the expert riding skill. || |- | || || Learn the artisan riding skill. || |- | || || Learn the master riding skill. || |- | || || Obtain a tabard. || |- | || || Collect 10 unique tabards. || |- | || || Collect 25 unique tabards. || and Reward: |- | || || Sample 50 different kinds of Azeroth and Outland's delectable dishes. || |- | || || Read the books listed below: Aegwynn and the Dragon Hunt Aftermath of the Second War Arathor and the Troll Wars Archimonde's Return and the Flight to Kalimdor Beyond the Dark Portal Charge of the Dragonflights Civil War in the Plaguelands Empires' Fall Exile of the High Elves Icecrown and the Frozen Throne Ironforge - the Awakening of the Dwarves Kel'Thuzad and the Forming of the Scourge Kil'jaeden and the Shadow Pact Lethargy of the Orcs Mount Hyjal and Illidan's Gift Old Hatreds - The Colonization of Kalimdor Rise of the Blood Elves Rise of the Horde Sargeras and the Betrayal Sunwell - The Fall of Quel'Thalas The Alliance of Lordaeron The Battle of Grim Batol The Betrayer Ascendant The Birth of the Lich King The Dark Portal and the Fall of Stormwind The Founding of Quel'Thalas The Guardians of Tirisfal The Invasion of Draenor The Kaldorei and the Well of Eternity The Last Guardian The Lich King Triumphant The New Horde The Old Gods and the Ordering of Azeroth The Scourge of Lordaeron The Sentinels and the Long Vigil The Seven Kingdoms The Twin Empires The War of the Ancients The World Tree and the Emerald Dream War of the Spider War of the Three Hammers Wrath of Soulflayer | |} Notes * was removed as of Patch 4.0.3a.